With the popularization of smartphones, the smartphones may support more and more applications and have more and more functions. The smartphones are developing to be diversified and personalized, becoming an indispensable electronic product in the user's life.
At present, with the increasing security requirements for the smartphones, various biological information unlocking solutions have emerged, such as fingerprint unlocking, face unlocking, iris unlocking, etc. The face unlocking becomes the first choice for many smartphones since it has a faster unlocking speed and a higher recognition success rate.